


Forever with You

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: iwry_marathon, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Making Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Angel's back and he's come for Buffy.





	Forever with You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Forever with You  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 762  
>  **Summary:** Angel's back and he's come for Buffy.  
>  **A/N:** written for iwry_marathon 2018

“And another one bites the dust.” Buffy quipped as the vampire she staked turned to dust at her feet. She sighed softly as she tried to ignore the wave of disappointment that washed over her. The fight hadn’t been that much of a challenge. The vampire had almost been too easy. 

Her blonde hair bounced on her shoulders as she turned towards a barely imperceptible sound behind her. 

Angel stilled and even though he didn’t have breath to give him away he still clamped his lips shut. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be there, hiding in the shadows watching her but he couldn’t make himself walk away. Not again. He’d done that once, walked away without bothering to look back. Even though he’d missed the look of devastation on her face he had felt every ounce of agony she’d felt as he left and every single day after that. He wouldn’t do it again. He couldn’t.

“Angel?” There wasn’t a doubt in Buffy’s mind that it was Angel. She could feel him, she probably always would.

As he stepped out in front of her Angel knew he was risking a lot but if he was lucky he was on the verge of gaining everything. ‘Buffy.”

Buffy wanted to bask in the enjoyment of seeing him again. Her vampire. Her Angel. But she almost forgot, he wasn’t her anything anymore. “Why are you here?” Before he could answer her question she continued, “No, wait. Let me guess. There’s another apocalypse coming and this one is the big one, the one to end the world for good.” She couldn’t quite keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

He stared down at her and drank in the sight of her before he shook his head. “No, that’s not why I’m here.”

She blinked rapidly as his words threw her off kilter. _Angel only showed up if there was something horrible in the works. If that wasn’t it... why was he here?_ The heartbroken eighteen year old that still lived inside of her was quick to come to the surface. _He was here for her._ Buffy quickly shut the door on that thought. She refused to get her hopes up where Angel was concerned. That way led to badness and pain. “Okay. Then why are you here?”

“Can’t you guess?”

“No, I can’t.” Buffy shook her head for emphasis.

Angel was absolutely positive he shouldn’t say what he was about to say but damned if he wasn’t tired of doing everything for the good of everyone and everything else. And he was more than tired of hurting Buffy and himself. “I’m here for you.”

The next few minutes passed in stunned silence as Buffy’s mouth fell open. _He was here for her? What did that mean?_ She tried to speak but no words would come. But inside eighteen year old Buffy was jumping up and down with glee.

“It’s been two years since I made the worst mistake of my life... I left you behind.” He tried his best to pretend he didn’t see the flash of pain on her face as he rushed to continue explaining, “I’ve come to realize something. I don’t work without you. You make me care.” A smile gently curved his lips as he added, “You make me whole.” 

Buffy’s heart began to beat wildly in her chest at his words. 

But before she could say anything he continued, “This won’t be easy. I still can’t give you a normal life. I...”

“I never asked you for normal, Angel.” A small laugh escaped her. “I haven’t had a normal life since I was fifteen years old.” She moved closer until the heat from her body radiated against his. “You’re the only thing I have ever wanted.”

Even though he knew better Angel slid his arms around her body and pulled her against him, holding her tight. “You’ve got me for as long as you want me.”

_This can’t be real. It had to be dream._ Her heart swelled with happiness. She leaned her head back and stared up at his beloved face. “Does forever work for you?”

“Forever it is.” Angel lowered his head until their lips met in a fiery kiss.

A soft purr followed by a low moan echoed around the room. She couldn’t believe this was really happening. Angel was here, he loved her and they would finally be together forever. 

But just in case this was a dream Buffy held onto Angel tight and prayed with every fiber of her being to never wake up.


End file.
